Masquerade Ball
by LizEverdeen
Summary: A masquerade ball, two masked people, one love. JP/LE, Marauders.


So, don't know if you've read my profile: I'm from Germany, so you'll have to deal with some mistakes in here. Please let me know so I can correct it, ok? Thank you :)

‚Get lost, Potter!' Lily ended her loudly speach, slightly aggressive, and sat on one of the red couches only seconds after Potter left the room. She sighed annoyed and closed her eyes, trying to find some relaxation. How much he upsets her! Damn, he was Head Boy now and he still behaved like a baby. Like his best friend Black, but he didn't upset her half as much as Potter did. Seventeen years old, but mentally at best twelve. What the hell is funny about pouring water over someone when he or she enterst he room?

Angrily, she wiped a soaking wet strand of hair from her face, before taking her wand and whispering a spell that dried her whole body.

‚Have you seen that?' she asked her friend Alice, who was sitting across from her, writing a homework for Transformation.

‚Seen, heard…" she said absently, still writing.

‚How childish can you be? I mean how old is he, five? He needs to grow up, take responsibility and stop being such a jerk!' Lily said angrily.

‚You just act like that because you don't have a date fort he New Years dance" Alice said, whereas she seemed completely absent.

‚The Dance? That's not why I'm mean to Potter!' Lily defended herself, crossing over her arms to show how much she rejected that idea.

‚Everybody going alone needs to wear a mask' Alice grinned. ‚And I know how much you wanna go, but you don't want to go alone'

‚Rubbish' Lily answered. ‚I'm not going to the stupid dance, even if someone asks me who is not Potter. I don't want to go to the dance, it's…idiotic. Wearing masks, whose idea was that?'

‚Dumbledore' Alice replied. ‚Last week you didn't hate the idea oft he dance that much'

Lily shook her head. ‚Not going tot he dance. I'm going to learn for Transformation, that's way better than the masquerade ball. I'm not going'

‚Why don't you just go with James?' Alice asked and put her homework beside. Fort he first time in this talk, she looked at Lily. ‚I know, just like you, that you really like him. More than just like. But you don't want to admit it'

‚But…But I….I do not like Potter…I don't!' Lily stuttered and looked around if someone was hearing what her and Alice were talking about. ‚Okay, maybe I don't hate him THAT much but…I don't have a crush on him. And I don't want to go tot he ball with him, because I don't…love him'

‚Liar' Alice smiled. ‚Everyone knows you like him'

‚But I don't! Not like that…I…' Lily stuttered again, though it became clear that she couldn't talk herself out of this. She needed to admit it: She liked Potter, more than just like a friend. It came slowly, she woke up one day hating him less. Everyday her hatred became less until she started to like him

But this liking became more. She experienced moments, in which he was so different. Taking responsibility, brave, strong and nice. She still acted like she hated him but she was in l…nos he couldn't even think it, she didn't want to like him! But her will had no word, her heart has decided. And her heart wanted James, she wanted him. Wanted to be his girlfriend. Uh, the thought of it…she felt completely different. Lately, when she saw him making out with some girl, she threw jealous look in their direction while she imagined being the girl he kissed. Imagining, she was the girl that could feel his hands on her back. Imagining she was the girl so close to him.

It was kind of idiotic – James had a crush on her for years now, always asking her out on a date. Since she liked him too, the offers got more and more tempting, but she was afraid. She feared that as soon as she gave in, he would lose interest in her. And then she'd be just like the other stupid girls that fell for him. That was her biggest fear, she didn't want to give her heart to someone who'll throw it away.

‚Alice' Lily sighed. ‚What am I supposed to do? I don't want to be just another girl'

‚So you're admitting it?' Alice laughed. ‚Lily Evans admits she's in love with James Potter?'

‚Shhhhh' Lily made. ‚Don't talk that loud! And I didn't say I love him…I just…I don't know, okay?'

‚You have a crush on him since you're Head Girl and he's Head Boy. You spend more time with him, you know him better now' Alice whispered. ‚That's why you finally fell in love with him'

‚I may know him better, but that doesn't mean I love him' Lily said. ‚Maybe I just…like him?'

‚Do you think I'm stupid?' Alice laughed. ‚Romeo and Juliet is nothing compared to you two'

‚But I do not have a crush on him' Lily said, very unconvincingly. ‚And I won't go tot he dance'

‚Oh yes, you will' Alice said and took her hand. ‚Already picked out a dress for you'

‚Are you sure I look…good?' Lily asked nervously and twirled in front of the mirror. Her black dress ended at her knees, and had a cut that highlighted her good figure. Wit a spell, Alice made her red hair darker so it wouldn't be so obvious who hides behind the mask. Her red hair would've gave her away instantly.

‚Good?' Alice asked and looked at her. ‚You'll be the most beautiful girl in that hall'

‚Thanks but I won't' Lily sighed. ‚I'm going now…you're waiting for Frank to come pick you up?'

Alice nodded. ‚See you there'

Lily left the Gryffindoretower, but she didn't meet anyone. Everyone was at the dance already, but Lily had dawdled a bit. On purpose. She didn't want to go tot hat dance, she didn't want to see all those happy couples dancing, kissing at midnight, she didn't want to see James making out with some slut. Oops, did she just think about James? And that very possessive and jealous? Oh my god, maybe…no, never! She was not in love with him, she was'nt, she wasn't!

Oh damnit, she was in love with James Potter. She loved him, and the idea of him dancing with another girl wasn't bearable. She wanted him, but on the other hand she loved their fights, how he smiled when he was right. How he smiled when he turned around in the middle oft he class to annoy her. How he smiled when he was looking at her. How he smiled when he was sitting with the other Marauders at the lake. How he smiled when his team won a game of Quidditch. How he smiled when he made a prank and hoped no one would suspect him. How he smiled when…she could've gone on for hours.

She was standing in front oft he Great Hall, doors closed, but when Lily stood right in front if them they magicly opened. Shy and unsure of herself she entered the Hall, in which the people had gone quiet. Even with the loud music on, she could hear the silence oft he crowd. Damn door, why did it have to shriek that loud? She smiled shy and went to the bar to run away from their looks.

She already regretted coming here. She wouldn't be dancing, because dancing alone looks desperate. Only girls no one wanted to dance with, danced alone. All of her girl friends hat boyfriends, were in love and promised their boys every dance of the evening. And none oft he boys here would ask her to dance. And she wouldn't say ‚yes' to one, anyway.

She drank something and looked at the dancing crowd. Dresses, that nodded tot he sound oft he music. Heads that were closely together, kissing. She would have given everything to be one of them. Happy, in love, loved. All of this kind of depressed her, maybe it would be better to leave. No one would notice, except for maybe Alice. But she would understand. But to get tot he door, she needed to cross the dancefloor again. So she needed to dance through all of these people. She was trying to make her way through the crowd when suddenly a hand lay on her hips, the other one holding hers tightly.

‚May I have this dance?' The boy asked, and began to move her tot he music. She wanted to go originally, but…what was one dance? It wouldn't be so bad, would it?

‚Sure' she said smiling and gave in tot he dance. His moves were…perfect, he was a great dancer. Soon, the pairs around them began to stare, go back until there was a big circle in which the two oft hem danced. Everyone was looking, fascinated by their dancing. Lily hardly noticed. Her eyes laid on the mask oft he stranger, she tried to identify the person behind it. Without success, she couldn't recognize who she was dancing with here. And though she's always been bad at dancing, she knew what to do. It was easy, dancing with him. She knew when to put her foot where without landing on the ground.

Even when they made a turn she didn't trip, but his hands moved slowly over her arms, leaving goosebumps on her skin. Everything went so pefectly as if they would've trained for several months. When the last notes oft he song ended she let herself fall into his arms – he catched her right before she crashed on the ground. She was lying only on his arm. She trusted him, that he would catch her, and he did. Who was this gentleman, this…amazing dancer? People began to clap their hands, others whistled before going on with their own dancing.

Lily smiled happy at the stranger. ‚That was…unbelievable'

‚You're a wonderful dancer' he said and took her hand. ‚Want something to drink, beautiful?'

Absently, Lily nodded and looked at him while he leaded her through the crowd without hurting her arm by pulling it to harshly. Who could that be? A gentleman, no doubt he was. Someone who could dance very good and was charming as hell. She couldn't recognize him with this facts, she didn't know who she spent the evening with. Maybe she should stop thinking about it and just enjoy?

‚Here for you, madam' he said and gave her a little glass with some alcohol in it.

‚Thank you, mister' she flirted, and together they drank their glasses.

‚Want to take a little…walk?' He asked and took her hand again. Together they left the Great Hall and walked slowly over the grass towards the lake. You could still hear the music, but it was lower.

‚Who…are you?' Lily asked stunned.

‚I'll tell you at midnight, after you gave me a kiss' He said seductively.

‚Why do you think I would kiss you?' she asked. Hell yeah, she would. There was this old New Years tradition, at midnight you kiss someone to make the new year the best one possible. The last few years she's been alone at midnight, stared at he sky and wished that she would have someone to kiss next year.

‚Because you already fell for me' he said and touched her face, the part not covered with the mask. But she felt the sparks his hand left. ‚Your skin is so soft…'

‚I need to know, who you are' Lily said, taking his hand. He smiled, while she laid her hands on his head, slowly stroking his haif. He didn't know who much she wished for him to be James, that he was so romantic and elegant. But he couldn't be, she saw his girlfriend a few minutes ago kissing a guy with a mask veeeeeery intensely.

‚It's going to be midnight soon, you'll see who I am then. If you still want to know'

‚Of course I do' Lily whispered, smiling. ‚Let's go back inside, I want to dance some more'

‚Whatever you want, pretty woman'

It was just half an hour before midnight, and slowly Lilys feet began to hurt. She's been dancing with the stranger for house.

‚Who on earth ist hat?' Alice asked her. Lily has sat down while the stranger went to get something to drink.

‚I don't know' Lily gasped. ‚What shall I do, Alice? I mean…the guys perfect! But I think about James every dance we dance'

‚Sweetie, that guy is unbeatable!' Alice said. ‚Get him, before some other girl does. James has had his chances, but he screws them up everytime'

‚But it's James, Alice' Lily said desperate. ‚I can't forget about him in the next half an hour!'

‚Believe me, after HE kissed you, you won't think about James Potter ever again' Alice garantued her, when Frank returned and asked Alice to dance again. Alice laughed and went with her boyfriend, leaving Lily alone with this problem.

Would she? Would she stop thinking about James, could this boy manage it to erase James from her brain in one night? She doubted it. She didn't want anyone else, she wanted James. Even if he was probably busy right now, screwing his girlfriend into the new year. She didn't know, she was confused. She was in love with James but why did she feel so attracted to this guy? Why did she feel so safe and protected? She wanted to feel this way standing next to James.

‚Everything alright, beautiful?' The Stranger saif and gave her another drink which she drank instantly. ‚You look worried, what do you think about on an evening like this one?'

‚Wondering who you are' Lily said. ‚And ahy you're dancing with…me'

‚Well..' He said and pushed her into dancing position. ‚…you're the most beautiful woman in this hall ' And they danced again, his hand on her hip seemed to burn it, so intense was his touch. Her hand in his, everything fitted perfect. As perfect as she always imagined it would be with James. Why couldn't it be him?

‚And you're the greatest liar in here' she giggled while they were dancing. ‚There are much prettier girls here'

‚Pretty girls, yes, maybe' He said and got his mouth so close to her ear that she could feel his breath. It left a wonderful feeling on her neck. ‚But no completely stunning, beautiful women like you are'

‚Liar' she said, trying to laugh away her nervousitiy.

‚Telling the truth, mylady' He said. ‚Don't you see their jealous looks?'

‚They're looking because I'm dancing with YOU' Lily said. ‚Cause you're the best dancer, and you're charming'

‚Well, you're the only one I'm going to dance with, honey' He assured her. ‚No one will get you away from me'

‚Just a few minutes, then it's midnight. I'll finally find out who you are.

‚Are you sure you want to know?' he asked. ‚I could be someone you detest. Maybe a Slytherin'

‚Then you're the best Slytherin I've ever seen' Lily smiled. It wouldn't matter if he really was al Slytherin, because if he was, he wouldn't be dancing with HER.

‚I'm not a Slytherin' he said.

‚Systematically finding out who you are' Lily muttered, laying her head on hi schest. Five minutes and she would know. But she wasn't sure, did she want to know? Maybe it would destroy the image of this perfect, young man.

‚Three Minutes, Sweetheart' The Boy muttered in her hair, whil they slowly danced tot he music.

‚Three Minutes' She repeated, while his hand went her back up and down again. His touch wade her go crazy, let her forget for a few seconds that she loved James, not the stranger. She just pretended James would touch her.

‚One minute until midnight, my freinds' A loud voice told everyone. It seemed to come out of mowhere but everyone recognized the voice as Dumbledore. The music stopped to play, people stopped dancing and a huge countdown appeared on one oft he stone walls….50 seconds…40 seconds…30 seconds…20 seconds…

His face came nearer to hers. ‚One kiss and you'll know who I am'

15 seconds…

‚One kiss…' Lily muttered and tried to swallow her doubts.

10 seconds…

9 seconds…

8 seconds…

7 seconds…

‚I can't do that' she sayed fast. ‚I'm in love with James Potter and I can't kiss anyone but him!'

3 seconds…

2 seconds…

The boy took off the mask. It was James, James Potter!

‚YOU? But..'

1 second…

He closed her lips with a kiss that accompanied her into the new year. Around them, people began to cheer, wishing everyone around them a happy new year, but she didn't notice. Everything that mattered was him, his lips, his hand on her peck pressing her against him and kissing her softly but still passionately.

‚I was hoping it was you but I didn't think it was possible' She whispered when James ended the kiss.

‚Happy New Year, Lily' He smiled and kissed her again. James twirled her around, while she thought that she's never been this happy. She had wished that he was the perfect boy. And he was, with all of his mistakes and his pranks. He was perfect. Perfect for her.

‚How did you know it was me?' she asked, when James ended the second kiss to gain some air.

‚Alice' James said and nodded in her direction. ‚She told me which dress you'll wear and how your mask looked like'

‚She did this?' Lily asked happily. She couldn't ask for a better best friend! She took James face in her hands and looked in his eyes. ‚I'm so glad she did'

‚So…you're in love with me…?' James asked teasingly.

‚I am'

‚I love you, Lily Evans'

‚And I love you, James Potter. And now kiss me!' she said before she leaned in for a kiss that sealed their true love forever.


End file.
